


Future Plans

by Elvhenan



Series: Pavellan Drabbles [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic, post-epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvhenan/pseuds/Elvhenan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fic.</p><p>#36. "I wish I could hate you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moniquill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moniquill/gifts).



Mahanon cuddles with Dorian on his large bed, relaxing as he listens to the heartbeat beneath his ear.

"I wish I _could_ hate you, you know," Dorian muses idly, his fingertips stroking up and down Mahanon's spine. "It'd be so much easier."

"Tevinter's no place for an elf, but I'd go with you anyway," Mahanon says, leaning up on one elbow. "That is, if you'd allow me," he adds with a crooked grin.

Dorian feigns a scowl. "Only if you can promise me you're not going as the Inquisitor."

"I promise, it'll be as just me," Mahanon says, kissing Dorian.


End file.
